


The Fear of Fusing

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Exadorlion's Gem AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fusion.A thing Alexander swore to protect when he came to America. With a legacy to secure-A thing Lafayette has feared, but now was defending. With a colony to protect-A thing John has fought for since his father took away his privileges to. With a point to prove-A thing Hercules saw a necessity to normal life. With rights to defend-A thing that only George Washington could bring freedom to the Black Diamond colony known as America. With a loyal army behind him-They would not throw away their shot.(aka a bunch of random one/two/three-shots based on Exadorlion’s gem au)





	2. A/N

Hello people of the earth and of elsewhere! This is my first fanfic in awhile, but did this AU really grab me fast. I’m not joking when I say that I was lying in bed thinking this couldn’t exist even though I wish it did, then found out it did exist on accident the next day. Now I did change the type and placement of the gem for some of the cast, but I hope you are all ok with it anyway. Here’s a list:

Alexander- Emerald, on forehead

John- Citrine, on left shoulder blade

Lafayette- Apatite, on left hip

Hercules- Ruby, on right shoulder

G. Washington- White Diamond, left eye

Angelica, Eliza, AND PEGGY (The Topaz sisters!)- Red, blue, and yellow topaz on the neck, chest, and, back of neck respectively

Burr- Andalusite, on upper back

Jefferson- Corundum, on left hand

Madison- Gray Moonstone, on right hand

King George III- Black Diamond, right eye

Lee- White Pearl, on lower back

Theodosia I- Rhodochrosite, on stomach

Theodosia II- (same as Theo I)

Maria R.- Peach Beryl, on chest

 

That’s all I have so far and all the weaponry and abilities are listed on this tumblr

Somewhere…

Anyway time for me to return to the void, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

          Since the incident in France, Lafayette has had a fear of fusing. He wasn’t sure why it had hurt him so much, but he hadn’t fused with anyone since. Yet that didn’t him stop him from wanting to help the colony of America have their freedom to fuse with whom they wish, and live under their own rules. Now here he was, major general of an army and fighting alongside the White Diamond himself, George Washington.

* * *

          The chill of winter had been coming to a close and spring had recently taken its place with some warmth and rain. Gems of every color were bustling around the camp, either doing work or just discussing things of no real importance. While most were outside enjoying the change of season and another day of life before a battle could end it in a heartbeat, one general was making sure that heartbeat would continue on.

          The French major sat at his desk, studying a map to try to plan the next attack on the blackcoats, Black Diamond’s army. It felt like hours passed before he finally felt more confident in his plan, now all he needed was to finalize it with General Washington. He stretched, his body stiff from sitting so long. Standing up, he scooped up the rolled maps and made his way to Hamilton’s tent, where George was said to be.

          The light jog he had intended to do became a full sprint do to his excitement. ‘We could win with this plan, I know it!’ He thought happily as he ran around a wagon. “Général! Général!” He called after the tall Diamond in hope to catch his attention. Washington turned around just in time to see Lafayette trip over seemingly nothing. He stepped forward quickly to catch him and-

* * *

  
_A flash of bright blue light blinded the pair._

* * *

 

          When the light passed, they found themselves on the ground and the maps were scattered around them, yet there was something else wrong. They sat up and looked at their hands. All four of them. Their clothes were appeared to have had paint thrown on them, clashing shades of blue covered them head to toe. One hand made an attempt to steady them on their feet. One hand pushed the hair out of the way of their three eyes that were bunched to the right side of their face. Another touched the gem on the side of their hip. The last hand touch the gem on their face.

          They gazed at the crowd that had formed around them, taking note that they were much taller then all of them. The soft whispers of the crowd descended into the roaring laughter of a chorus from a distant memory. Panic filled them fast, “No no non non non-” another note, they had faint french accent, not that it was important right then. They could feel one gem pulling away from the other, tearing them into two.

* * *

  
_The light returned._

* * *

 

          This time, they were two separate bodies. George landed on his feet, a broad smile graced his face. He had always wanted to try fusing with Lafayette, but he couldn’t help but wonder why the latter had pulled away so quickly. This query was answered when he glanced at the blue gem. The Frenchman was a trembling mess not too far away from him. Taking a sharp inhale, Laf gathered the maps off the ground and lowered his hat over his face. “Je suis désolé... I should go.” was the last thing he said before George could stop him from disappearing into the crowd of rock soldiers.


End file.
